Thank You For Introducing Love For Me
by jikyung-ssi
Summary: "Tidak kah kau melihatnya? Selama ini kau hanya melihat ia tersenyum dan tertawa,tapi apakah kau melihat ia bersedih dan menangis dihadapan mu? Tidak pernah bukan! Dan satu hal lagi,ia menangis karna dirimu! Ia terus berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Tidak kah kau melihat perjuangannya menahan rasa sakit itu? Apakah kau merasakan betapa sakitnya? Tidak kan!"


_**"Thank You For Introducing Love For Me"**_

Cast : Byun Baekhyun,Oh Sehun,Park Chanyeol

For others cast check by yourself.

Genre: sad romance,friendship,life

Rating : T

Summary : _**"Tidak kah kau melihatnya? Selama ini kau hanya melihat ia tersenyum dan tertawa,tapi apakah kau melihat ia bersedih dan menangis dihadapan mu? Tidak pernah bukan! Dan satu hal lagi,ia menangis karna dirimu! Ia terus berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Tidak kah kau melihat perjuangannya menahan rasa sakit itu? Apakah kau merasakan betapa sakitnya? Tidak kan! This is so hurt,but he is keep smile even though it's hurt!"**_

A.N : Ini fanfic pertama saya,jadi wajar aja bahasanya sedikit tulalit/?/ dan ini saya bikin sesuai kisah nyata saya,karna orang yang saya suka mirip onyu syaini tapi cinta saya bertepuk sebelah pantat/? Huhuhu *curcol*. Saya harap anda menikmati cerita ini,dan jangan lupa siapkan popcorn oKai. Apabila cerita ini masih ada yang harus diperbaiki,kirim saran pada twitter saya cocobilan_icha dan jangan lupa polow okeh! Salam kecup;*

TYPO IS MY STYLE!

_**Happy Reading^^**_

_**Juli 2012...**_

**Author Pov**

Terlihat seorang namja mungil masih berada di alam mimpi. Nama namja tersebut Byun Baekhyun,ia sekarang kelas 2 di SM Highschool. Setelah libur panjang,ia turun sekolah seperti biasa.

KRING...KRING...KRING...

Tepat jam 6 pagi jam weker tersebut berdering.

PLAK

Sebuah tangan menekan/?/ jam tersebut agar tidak berdering lagi,karna menurutnya bunyi jam itu sangat mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Baekhyunie! Ppali bangun! Sudah pagi nak! " ujar suara dari luar kamar

"Ne,eomma,5 menit lagi" sahut baekhyun

"Ish! Dasar anak itu. Bukan 5 menit tapi malah 1 jam! Biarkan saja lah,dia juga yang akan telat sekolah" ujar yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata eomma-nya baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Yatuhan,sudah jam setengah 7. Sial! Aku akan terlambat! Oh tidak! Hari ini juga upacara! Ah sial!" terdengar teriakan baekhyun dari kamarnya

Baekhyun pun dengan cepat membereskan tempat tidur lalu mandi dan sarapan. Dengan tergesa-gesa baekhyun menuruni tangga lalu menuju ruang makan. Ia pun sempat melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Astaga,sudah jam 7! Kalau begini aku akan ketinggalan bus!"

Saat di meja makan in pun makan dengan buru-buru.

"Byun Baekhyun! Pelan-pelan makannya1 nanti tersedak! Salah sendiri kau bangun kesiangan! Sudah eomma bangun kan jam 6 tadi malah bangun jam setengah 7! Kau lupa jarak dari rumah kesekolah 20 menit! Sudah tahu hari ini hari senin!"

"Ne,mian eomma,uhuk..uhuk" baekhyun tersedak.

Nyonya byun pun memberikan segelas air putih kepada baekhyun,dan baekhyun pun segera meminumnya karna ia benar-benar membutuhkannya saat itu.

"Haaaah,gomawo eomma. Aku berangkat dulu,annyeong!" ujar baekhyun sambil berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Ne,hati-hati!" ujar Nyonya Byun dari dalam rumah

**Baekhyun Pov**

Aku pun segera berlari menuju halte busdekat rumahku. Ah tidak,busnya sudah pergi. Aku pun berlari mengejarnya,tetapi bus itu semakin jauh. Hah,lelah sekali,ku ihat pada jam tangan ku,astaga sudah jam 7 lewat,upacara akan dimulai 10 menit lagi,sedangkan butuh waktu 20 menit menuju sekolah ku. oh tidak,hari ini aku dihukum lagi pasti,sial sekali nasib ku. aku berharap ada orang baik yang ingin mengantar aku ke sekolah.

TIN TIN TIN TIN

Sebuah mobil sedan silver mendekatiku. sepertinya kau mengenal mobil ini

"Baekhyunie!" ujar seseorang yang sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. oh astaga,ini kan suho hyung! untuk membuktikan aku pun melihat ia di dalam mobil! BINGO! ternyata suho hyung. suho hyung adalah sepupuku,ia anak dari paman Kim,yaitu kakak dari eomma tercinta ku.

"Ne,ada apa hyung?" ujar ku sambil berjalan,karna tidak membuang waktu ku untuk sampai disekolah.

"Kau butuh tumpangan kesekolah? Sepertinya kau terlambat,kulihat dari jauh tadi kau berlari mengejar bus. Ayo,aku antar! Kajja" ujar suho

Aku pun senang bukan main,ternyata orang baik itu adalah suho hyung. ah kali ini kau sangat menolong ku hyung.

"Wah,jinjja hyung? Gomawo hyung" ujar ku sambil masuk ke mobil suho hyung dan memakai _seat belt_.

Aku harap aku sampai disekolah dengan tepat waktu,semoga saja. dan aku lihat pada jam tangan ku jam 7 lewat 15,upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai 10 menit lagi,sepertinya aku harus meminta pada suho hyung cepat.

"Hyung,bisakah kita lebih cepat lagi? waktu ku tinggal 10 menit lagi!

"Baiklah,5 menit pun bisa baekkie. Eratkan _seat belt _mu dan pegangan!"

**Author Pov**

WUSH! (gagal backsound)

Mobil suho seperti di bawa oleh angin/?,hilang seketika (emangnya noda dibaju-_-)

Dan tiba-tiba...

CKIITT!

BUK!

"Aw,ais appo! Hyung,kalo berhenti pelan-pelan,jangan mendadak gini hyung!" ujar baekhyun yang ternyata jidatnya terhantup.

"Hehehe,mian. Habisnya kau minta cepat!" ujar suho yang tidak mau disalahkan

"Gwenchana hyung. Baiklah,aku pergi sekolah dulu. Gomawo telah mengantarku dengan tepat waktu hyung!"

"Ne,cheonma. Belajar yang rajin ne?"

"Ne hyung~"

Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil suho dan berlari ke gerbang sekolahnya.

"Syukurlah 5 menit lagi. untung tadi suho hyung mengantar kutepat waktu,kalau tidak mungkin aku dihukum gara-gara terlambat!"

Baekhyun pun berlari menuju loker kelasnya untuk menaruh tasnya dan mengambil buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Untung saja kelas baekhyun bukan dilantai atas,jadi ia tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk menaiki tangga. Setelah ia selesai mengambil buku pelajaran hari ini,ia pun menaruhnya di laci mejanya.

"Annyeong baekhyun! Wah tumben kau terlambat,biasanya kau datang lebih cepat" ujar teman sekelas baekhyun yang bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Hehehe,aku terlambat bangun gara-gara begadang tadi malam"

"Dasar! Ayo,kita segera ke lapangan,upacara akan dimulai."

"Oke,tunggu aku jongdae"

Baekhyun dan jongdae pun menuju ke lapangan SM High Schol. Upacara kali ini dalam rangka sambutan untuk anak-anak kelas 10 yang baru di cap sebagai murid SM High School. Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang kini telah duduk di bangku kelas 11-6 ia pun turut bergembira atas penerimaan siswa kelas 10,karena ia mempunyai dua sahabat di antara murid-murid baru orang tersebut adalah,Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zitao. Do Kyungsoo yang biasa di panggil dio mengikuti klub vocal atau menyanyi dan Huang Zitao yang biasa dipanggil tao mengikuti klub wushu sedangkan baekhyun sendiri mengikuti klub hapkido. Selain mereka dekat rumahnya mereka pun juga dekat/apaini/. Karna rumah mereka berdekatan mereka sering mengerjakan tugas bareng,nonton film horror bareng dan lain-lain.

TRING! TRING! TRING!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Setelah membereskan alat tulisnya,baekhyun segera menunggu para sahabatnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Terlihat sudah disana yang duluan dating adalah dio,baekhyun pun segera berlari mendatangi dio dan sama-sama menunggu tao

"Hai dio! Aku pikir aku duluan yang akan menunggu,eh ternyata kamu yang duluan. Apakah sudah lama menunggu?" tanya baekhyun

"Hehehe,aku gitu. Tidak juga sih,aku baru saja disini. Tak usah khawatir. Eh,bukannya itu tao? Kenapa dia tidak menghampiri kita? Kan kita sudah janji pulang bersama!" kata dio agak kesal karna tao tidak menepati janjinya.

"Tadi dia sms aku,katanya dia ada urusan sama temennya,katanya dia tidak bisa pulang bersama kita dan dia juga minta maaf" kata baekhyun

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Kajja!" ujar dio sambil menarik tangannya baekhyun.

**_Saat perjalanan pulang…_**

"Baekkie,kamu tahu tidak,katanya ada anak baru di klub hapkidomu itu. Dia masih kelas 3 smp dan akan masuk SM High School pada tahun depan nanti. Kalau tidak salah,namanya Oh Sehun. Dia sangat terkenal disekolahnya karna ketampanannya dan sifat dewasanya" kata dio

"Woah,jeongmal? Dari mana kau tahu dio-ya?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran

"Aku tahu dari temen ku,katanya dia adalah adik kelas dari temen ku tersebut"

"Oh,begitu"

"Singkat sekali jawabannya,huh!" ujar dio kesal

"Terus kamu maunya sepanjang Terusan Suez? Atau sepanjang Sungai Nil?" kata baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah.

"Ani! Aku Cuma bercanda saja baekkie" ujar dio sambil mencubit pipinya baekhyun

"Ish,sakit tahu!"

"Mehrong!"

"Awas kau dio-ya! Sampai jumpa besok! Annyeong! Hati-hati ada ular" ujar baekhyun menakuti dio

"Ish,mana ada! Annyeong!"

**Baekhyun Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari jumat. Mala mini aku harus turun klub karena pelatih ku tidak bias hadir,jadinya aku dan teman-teman klub disuruh membantu melatih anak-anak yang baru mengikuti klub ini. Dan aku juga penasaran dengan yang namanya "Oh Sehun". Baiklah mala mini aku harus turun.

Tepat jam 7 aku pergi ke tempat latihan. Terlihat disana sudah banyak yang hadir. Hah,saat awal begini aja mereka hadir,tetapi lama kelamaan nati mereka pasti akan berhenti.

"Byun Baekhyun!" pelatih Shim memanggilku

"Ne?"

"Ku tinggal kau disini bersama Eunsoo dan myungsik. Aku ada urusan. Bila kau tidak membantu awas saja kau! Aku pergi dulu,annyeong!" ujar pelatih Shim dengan sedikit mengancam ku.

"Ne!"

Aku pun masuk ke dalam gedung latihan. Saat ini aku memegang sabuk ungu (ini beneran,kalo gapercaya search di google ya). Tingkat tertinggi nomor 5,dan aku berusaha untuk bertahan di klub ini sampai tingkat paling tinggi yaitu sabuk hit..

**Author Pov**

BRUK!

"Aw appo! Hey! Kalau jalan liiiiii…"

Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan tidak elitnya diam karena melihat wajah yang telah menabraknya.

_"__Astaga! Tampan sekali! Kulitnya putih,badannya tinggi,tubuhnya bak atletis sunggu ini idaman ku" batin baekhyun_

"Jeosonghamnida,mian telah menabrak mu. Apakah kau terluka?" ujar namja tersebut sambil membantu baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun yang masih didalam dunia fantasinya hanya menjulurkan tangan saja.

"Hey! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah,ne? gwenchana,aku baik-baik saja."

TO BE CONTINUE

a/n: penasaran yang nabrak siapa? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya tetap di channel jikyung-ssi/eh-_-/. Dan jangan lupa REVIEW readers-nim. Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. Annyeong^^ *salam tjivok*


End file.
